Plumbing, such as used for water supply, requires piping to connect fittings and fixtures. One particular challenge occurs when a supply connects through a finished wall to a plumbing fixture, such as in a bath tub or shower. In this case, it is desirable to have the fixture close or flush with the finished wall. However, where threaded fittings are used to connect the fixture, this type of close tolerance flush connection is difficult, especially when trying to accomplish with standard size pipe nipples. Even making a custom length pipe nipple can present a challenge because finding the required length is not easily measured. An apparatus is needed that will allow more precise measurement of a custom length nipple.
Further, custom threaded pipe nipple requires a threading machine and in most cases, use of a nipple chuck with the threading machine. This is a large piece of equipment, and may not be available at the job site. By contrast, a torch, flux and solder are almost always available and easily transported. An apparatus is needed that will allow use of standard copper pipe soldered to standard fittings to make a custom length nipple.
The preceding description is not to be construed as an admission that any of the description is prior art relative to the present invention.